Cette nuit là
by Nani-sama
Summary: Neji et Naruto rejoigne comme convenu leurs amis en boîte de nuit. Neji en profite pour recommencer son activité depuis quelques mois : séduire Sasuke Uchiha. Quelle agréable surprise alors de se voir emmener chez lui.


_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Hum...Quelque part je suis sûre que Kishimoto c'est inspiré de moi pour créer son mangas...en attendant de le prouver les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

_**Beta reader **_: Shik-Aya-chan

Avec un léger retard voici mon petit dernier. Ne suis-je pas une mère prolifique qui chouchoute bien ses créations jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient prêtes ? Sinon je ne sais pas trop s'il faut donner le contexte alors ils sont à l'université et ils sortent pour disons décompressé.

**- Attention homophobes s'abstenir, c'est du Yaoï au cas où vous avez mal lu le résumé !**

**- Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

« Dis Neji, qu'est ce qui me va le mieux ?

-Un sac poubelle.

-Salaud ! répliqua son ami en lui balançant un oreiller que Neji ne put esquiver. »

Le garçon somnolait quand il reçut le projectile dans le visage.

« -Tu vas regretter ça Uzumaki ! gronda-t-il en se redressant.

-T'avais qu'à pas me dire des horreurs. »

Le Hyuuga roula des yeux en se levant. Naruto était si chiant.

« - En plus ta mère ne t'a pas appelé tout à l'heure ? reprit Neji en le rejoignant devant le miroir.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je t'ai entendu parler de dîné avec elle, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu ne dormais pas ?

-Ben non ! répondit-il en cherchant quoi se mettre dans sa penderie.

-Fais chier Neji ! T'a toujours les oreilles et les yeux partout. »

Neji réprima un rire moqueur en essayant un T-shirt noir.

« -Si j'étais toi je ferrais gaffe à ce que je dis. Qui dévorait Gaara des yeux hier soir ? rétorqua Neji en jetant le vêtement au sol avant d'essayer une chemise. »

Naruto fit la grimace puis croisa les bras.

« -C'est ce que je dis, t'as les yeux partout.

-Et toi les yeux qui trainent, rétorqua Neji en se décidant sur le T-shirt noir. »

Naruto finit par prendre une chemise orange et un slim en jean avant de claquer la porte de la douche derrière lui. Un rire moqueur secoua brièvement les épaules du plus âgé des deux avant qu'il ne se saisisse d'un pantalon en jean, de marque attention : Benetton. Neji aimait être élégant.

« -Et tu vas aller dîner chez tes parents Naruto ? lui demanda-t-il en haussant le ton pour qu'il l'entende.

-J'ai pas envie, lui répondit la voix de Naruto étouffée par le bois de la porte. »

Neji Hyuuga haussa les épaules en se saisissant d'une brosse à cheveux. L'éternel dilemme de sa vie s'imposa à lui : Comment allait-il se peigner ? Une raie de côté ? Attaché ou détaché ? Tresse ? Queue de cheval ? Il commença par les démêler en se demandant qu'est-ce qui irait avec ses vêtements. Peut-être que s'il mettait un T-shirt rouge sous une chemise noire ce serait mieux….Il ferait ça oui. Mais et les chaussures, de quelle couleur alors ?

Naruto émergea en sentant bon le parfum. Il jeta un regard narquois à Neji en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« -Encore en train de te poser des questions existentielles ? Rit-il en jubilant presque. »

C'était si bon d'avoir un prétexte de rire de Neji.

Le Hyuuga lui fit la moue avant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Peut-être qu'attaché en queue de cheval…Oui il ferait ça quoi que…Il avait entendu les groupies de Sasuke dire qu'il aimait les cheveux longs. Devait-il les laisser pour les mettre en valeur ?

« -Hé Neji ! On va être encore en retard si tu prends 2 heures pour choisir ta coiffure.

-Fiche moi la paix Uzumaki ! grogna-t-il. »

Le blond râla un peu avant de saisir son téléphone pour dire à ses parents qu'il avait une grande soirée de révisions et de ce fait il ne pourrait pas venir. Pendant ce temps Neji se demandait s'il devait opter pour sa coiffure pour l'école : la queue de cheval desserrée. Puis il se dit que ce serait trop commun. S'il voulait plaire à celui qu'il voulait vaudrait mieux changer.

« -Et si tu les attachais qu'on puisse y aller ? grogna Naruto.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Naruto, rétorqua-t-il en décidant des les attacher sobrement. »

Quoi que s'il laissait quelques mèches ...

« -Je t'avais dis de commencer à te préparer avant moi, renchérit Naruto en regardant l'heure.

-Ouais, ouais, dit-il en se disant que son dernier choix allait bien. Oui pourquoi pas ? »

Satisfait il recommença à passer la brosse dans ses longues mèches sombres. Mais et s'il les laissait tout simplement ?

Finalement ils quittèrent leur petit appartement pour la boîte de nuit qu'ils avaient élu comme point de rencontre après avoir récupéré Hinata la timide cousine de Neji. Devant le dance club les attendaient leur bande d'ami. À savoir mis à part eux : la blonde excitée Ino, le génie Shikamaru, le sombre Gaara, la colérique Sakura et le ténébreux Sasuke.

« -Vous êtes encore les derniers, râla Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, ronchonna Naruto en désignant Neji du doigt.

-Bon on n'y va ? rétorqua Neji en roulant des yeux à l'attitude de Naruto qu'il jugeait enfantine. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles le groupe pénétra à l'intérieur. Sitôt entré la musique s'imposa à eux et très vite ils se retrouvèrent à peu près tous sur la piste de dance sous les jeux de lumières. Gaara, lui, sirotait une Vodka orange et Neji lui tenait compagnie. Neji, un peu déçu que Sasuke ne lui ai rien dit sur son apparence. Il avait commandé un rhum coca. Plus tard il passerait à quelque chose de plus fort. En attendant il regardait avec un soupçon de jalousie Sasuke danser avec Naruto. Il ferait payer le blond une fois rentré. Sakura s'était trouvé…enfin avait été trouvé par un spécimen assez loufoque d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Un mec à la coupe en bol et aux énormes sourcils, bien habillé mais malheureusement à qui la couleur verte n'allait pas du tout. Neji soupira avant que son regard ne tombe sur sa chère cousine. La pauvre elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, Ino et Sakura l'avait entrainé sur la piste de danse alors bien sûr elle devait danser. Et c'est toute rouge qu'elle essayait de suivre les mouvements d'Ino. Au moins elle était en de bonnes mains…enfin presque. Shikamaru aussi dansait, il était un peu avare en mouvements mais bon il dansait. Il soupira attirant ainsi l'attention de Gaara.

« -Il y a un problème Neji ?

-Bof… Sasuke m'énerve, ronchonna-t-il en éloignant ses yeux des danseurs.

-Parce qu'il n'a pas remarqué ta coupe de cheveux ou ta chemise ? gloussa Gaara sachant qu'il s'attirerait les foudres de l'autre garçon. »

Neji le fusilla du regard avant de reporter ses yeux blancs sur Sasuke.

« -Et si tu le draguais franchement hein ? lui proposa Gaara après avoir commandé de la vodka simple.

-J'ai essayé mais on dirait qu'il comprend rien, soupira Neji.

-Bon…Et si tu allais danser avec lui ? En plus la musique qui passe en ce moment est plutôt sexe… »

Neji hocha la tête. Danser avec Sasuke ? Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il donna son verre à Gaara avant de se diriger sur la piste de danse. Là il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa cible.

« -Sasuke tu danses avec moi ? lança Neji presque en l'arrachant à Naruto.

-Bien sûr, rétorqua-il après un haussement d'épaules. »

Le blond eut un sourire qui donna à Neji l'envie de le frapper avant de prendre Hinata à Ino. Autres raisons de l'emmerder une fois arrivé chez eux.

Les deux bruns se mirent alors à rouler des hanches au son de la musique. Bon ce n'était pas tout de danser aussi se dit Neji, il fallait aussi qu'il puisse finir la soirée…Bon pas besoin d'un dessin non ? Comment ça vous voudriez un dessin ? (NdB : Ouiiiiii, je veux un dessin ! Nda : XD je suis bonne en dessin mais pas à ce point là malheureusement !)

Après un moment de sensualité de niveau moyen du point de vu de l'Hyuuga. Sasuke proposa à Neji d'aller boire un coup. Celui-ci accepta d'un bref mouvement de tête et ils s'éloignèrent de la marée humaine.

Naruto avait rejoint Gaara et les deux garçons riaient d'on ne savait quoi. Et Neji ne voulait pas le savoir, ce qu'il voulait s'était se retrouver dans le même lit que Sasuke voilà tout. Neji prit son verre à Gaara alors que Sasuke commandait un Martini. Ce fut Sakura qui l'arracha à son activité à savoir faire les yeux doux à Sasuke. Elle l'entraina sur la piste de dance et bientôt Neji dansait à contre cœur avec elle. Gaara et Naruto en profitèrent pour sauter sur l'occasion.

« -Hé Sasuke, tu ne trouve pas que Neji est beau ce soir ? clama Naruto en faisant un clin d'œil à Gaara.

-Comme tous les jours, rétorqua Sasuke en prenant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

-Oui. Ça t'intéresserait de sortir avec lui ? relança Naruto.

-Pourquoi je vous le dirais ? répliqua Sasuke en plissant les yeux.

-Nous on dit ça on dit rien mais Neji est beau et si tu le veux tu devrais te dépêcher. Regarde il y a plein de mecs qui le matent, rétorqua Gaara. »

Sasuke suivit son regard et c'était vrai en plus ! « Plein » était une exagération mais il y avait bien quelques regards douteux qui glissaient sur le corps du brun. Sasuke se sentit jaloux pendant un instant. Et puis Neji qui bougeait bien. Il les appelait à venir le draguer ou quoi ?

« -Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, marmonna-t-il. Neji n'aime que moi.

-Ah tu le savais ! s'exclama Naruto qui fut ignoré des deux autres et cela l'énerva beaucoup.

-Je ne serais pas aussi sûr à ta place Sasuke. Il était tellement déçu tout à l'heure qu'il m'a confié qu'il pensait passer à autre chose, répondit Gaara alors que Naruto se mettait à bouder. »

Le ténébreux manqua de s'étouffer et se mit à bouillonner intérieurement. Passer à autre chose ? Qui lui permettait ? D'accord il avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre son rentre dedans pour mieux le prendre à ses filets mais quand même ! Si le Hyuuga voulait passer à autre chose il devrait lui passé sur le corps…N'imaginez pas des choses ! Il ne le laisserait pas passer à autre chose en somme.

C'est pourquoi dès que Neji revint vers le bar il décida d'attaquer.

« -Dis Neji je t'offre un Paradise ? »

Ben voilà, on progressait se dit Neji avant de retraiter l'information. Paradise ? Ce n'était pas une boisson aphrodisiaque ça ? Il jeta un regard en biais à Gaara, il n'aurait pas soufflé des idées bizarres au brun par hasard. Gaara répondit par une totale indifférence avant d'inviter Naruto à danser pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir ignoré.

« -Alors ? »

Neji se mit à peser le pour et le contre. Ce qui était énervant avec lui c'est qu'il réfléchissait trop. Sasuke soupira intérieurement et commanda discrètement la boisson alors que Neji était de nouveau pris à un de ses nombreux débats intérieurs. Sasuke se rapprocha un peu de lui ce qui eut le mérite d'interrompre la réflexion de Neji.

« -Tu sais Neji, tu es vraiment élégant ce soir, ronronna-t-il.

-Tu trouves ? répliqua-t-il tandis que son fort intérieur criait un énorme « Ouais » en faisant le V de la victoire.

-Bien sûr. Tu es très beau. »

On lui donna la boisson commandée qu'il présenta tout de suite aux lèvres de Neji.

« -Goûte. Tu vas voir c'est bon. »

Neji se laissa faire et bu. Effectivement ce n'était pas mauvais. Quelques gouttes du breuvage devinrent une trainée qui coula sur le menton de Neji. Sasuke se pencha en avant et la lécha. Neji rougit. Dieu ! Sasuke Uchiha venait-il de lui lécher le menton ? L'envie de se pincer pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un nouveau rêve de sa part le prit. Mais quand Sasuke lui passa le bras autour de la taille pour l'emmener danser…Il se décida à arrêter de penser et profita de l'instant. Ils dansèrent et surement plus chaudement que la première fois. Sasuke se permit de penser un « Et toc !» vis-à-vis des « regards douteux ». Après un bon moment L'Uchiha se dit qu'il était temps de fausser compagnie à la bande. Sitôt pensé, sitôt exécuté. Il chuchota au brun sa proposition et ce dernier acquiesça. Et les deux futurs amants se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au parking puis montèrent dans la voiture de Sasuke.

Sitôt après avoir mis sa ceinture, Sasuke démarra avec empressement sans trop se préoccuper du regard de Neji qui l'observait comme jamais. Les yeux blancs glissèrent du visage de Sasuke à son cou puis le peu de torse qu'il lui était donné de voir. C'est-à-dire jusqu'au deuxième bouton de sa chemise. L'envie irrépressible de déboutonner le troisième le prit. Le troisième seulement ? Non, et le quatrième aussi et pourquoi pas le cinquième ? Et ce jusqu'au dernier et puis après il embrasserait chaque morceau, il laisserait plein de belles marques rouges bleutées car il allait mordre dedans et puis il sucerait les tétons…Une minute. Pensait-il vraiment à coucher dans cette voiture ? Évidement non (même si l'idée l'excitait quelque part) ! Mais pourquoi alors sa main se dirigeait lentement vers la chemise de Sasuke ? Pourquoi son corps se penchait-il dangereusement vers lui ?

Sasuke l'engagea gentiment à rester sur son siège. Ce serait trop stupide de mourir dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer à une des activités les plus vieilles au monde et des plus plaisantes. En revanche il accéléra (toujours dans la limite du raisonnable). Et ils étaient chez Sasuke une paire de minute plus tard.

Ils n'étaient pas sitôt entrés que sans prendre la peine d'aller plus loin que le palier d'entrée Neji se jeta sur Sasuke. La langue de Neji n'attendit pas longtemps avant de s'introduire dans la bouche de l'Uchiha bien trop pressé de découvrir cette bouche tant désirée. Les deux organes s'étreignirent brièvement avant que l'impatiente de Neji ne repousse celle de Sasuke pour aller plus en profondeur. D'humeur plus que lubrique peut-être à cause du Paradise ingurgité, il avait dans l'idée de faire une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable. Et dès qu'ils se séparèrent après avoir savouré le goût de l'autre pour la première fois Neji demanda d'une voix légèrement rauque de désir où était la chambre. Voir Neji aussi entreprenant l'émoustillait au plus profond de lui et depuis le temps qu'il avait envie du Hyuuga il voulait aussi que ce soit unique. Sur ces bonnes pensées il attrapa Neji et le fit basculer sur son épaule afin de le transporter jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Malgré lui, un rire guilleret échappa à Neji. Sasuke sourit puis atteignant son objectif posa le garçon à terre. Beaucoup d'idées et de possibilités défilèrent dans leurs cerveaux respectifs mais ce fut Sasuke qui parla le premier.

« - Fais-moi un striptease Neji, ordonna-t-il alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient de désir. »

Le Hyuuga sembla réfléchir à l'idée puis commença lentement à retirer sa chemise alors que Sasuke s'asseyait sur son lit. Neji jeta par terre le vêtement révélant un débardeur blanc avec le message : « Let it be » en caractères noirs. Débardeur qu'il fit passer par-dessus sa tête sans se presser et avec une désinvolture à la fois sexy et exaspérante. Puis il s'attaqua à sa ceinture avant de déboutonner son jean et de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Sasuke remarqua une petite tache de naissance sur la hanche droite. Peu de gens avait du la voir et cette idée le galvanisa. Pendant ce temps Neji après avoir balancé ses chaussures rechignait à quitter le boxer bien qu'il fit mine de le faire en jouant avec. Par contre il s'approcha de Sasuke et posa ses lèvres sur le bas du cou tout en s'asseyant sur les genoux de celui qui l'attirait depuis quelques mois maintenant. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux et subitement Sasuke prit la tête de Neji entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement, les yeux clos. Neji gémit dans le baiser, c'était si bon voire enivrant. Sasuke Uchiha l'embrassait. Sasuke Uchiha l'avait emmené chez lui. Sasuke Uchiha allait coucher avec lui.

Les mains de Sasuke détachèrent à tâtons les cheveux de Neji qui se déversèrent en pluie de mèches noires sur ses épaules et son dos. Puis elles se mirent à descendre en redessinant les formes de Neji. Ils finirent par se séparer de mauvaise grâce. Neji sourit puis sa main s'avança vers la chemise bleue de Sasuke et défit le premier bouton. Le froissement du tissu lors du processus le fascinait. Il réitéra avec le quatrième bouton.

Oh la peau de Sasuke ! Si blanche, si belle. Il posa sa bouche dessus pour voir c'était comment sous ses lèvres mais il n'eut pas de mots pour décrire ce que ça faisait d'embrasser l'épiderme de Sasuke. Il déboutonna le cinquième et léchouilla ce qui se présentait à lui. Et ce jusqu'au dernier. Dès qu'il vit la poitrine de Sasuke dans son intégralité, une sorte de démence le prit, une douce folie. Il se mit à mordre et à lécher. Embrasser et à toucher tout ce qui tombait à sa porté. Il en laissa même des marques de dents.

Et c'est la respiration saccadée qu'il mit la main dans le pantalon de Sasuke. Ses longs doigts s'engouffrèrent sous l'étoffe et entrèrent partiellement dans le slip de Sasuke frôlant en mouvements désordonnés des fesses qu'il mourait d'envie de saisir pour vérifier leur fermeté. Ce dernier haleta sous les attentions de Neji. Il n'était pas déçu par cette soirée, Neji était aussi bon qu'il se l'était imaginé. Pendant ce temps le dit Hyuuga exaltait les tétons de son amant. Les sombres boutons de chairs durcissaient au fur et à mesure que cette langue les humidifiait et que ces dents les torturaient. Mais Neji s'ennuya très vite et relâcha son attention de ces petits bourgeons pourtant si amusant à asticoter.

Sa langue remonta dans le creux du cou avant de ramper sur l'épaule qu'il mordit violemment. Sasuke eut un gémissement de douleur qui mua en petit gémissement de plaisir quand Neji se mit à suçoter la chair avant de s'élever jusqu'à sa joue. Elle couru sur la ligne de sa mâchoire dans une morne volupté. Elle monta encore sur l'arcade sourcilière et redescendit sur le nez pour le sucer malicieusement avant de finir par lécher ses lèvres. Puis pour clore la promenade en apothéose, il planta un léger baiser sur la bouche de l'Uchiha, baiser qui devint vite sulfureux. Le parcours avait grisé Neji qui se mit à rire après s'être retiré. Sasuke sourit devant ce Neji qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Le rire de Neji devint un hoquet guilleret. Sasuke le fit basculer sur le lit et le rire de Neji cessa.

À la place ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et laissa échapper un léger souffle. Les mains de Sasuke se lancèrent à la découverte de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. La peau de Neji était légèrement collante de sueur mais encore si douce, si plaisante à toucher. Ses doigts frôlèrent le ventre de Neji qui s'arqua légèrement. Il se pencha et couvrit de baisers le torse, puis les bras et le visage alors que ses mains massaient les hanches de Neji. Mais elles remontèrent en cherchant à mouler de sa paume les muscles tendus du Hyuuga. Après il revint au ventre pour jouer avec le nombril de sa langue. Et puis il se remit à descendre, il fit mouvoir sous le poids de l'organe humide de rares et fins poils qui remontaient sur le bas ventre. Sa langue buta à la limite du boxer et il releva les yeux sur Neji qui ahanait doucement quand il ne gémissait pas.

Le regard de Sasuke le fit revenir du monde où il s'était perdu. Ses mains se saisirent des épaules du brun et le ramenèrent à sa hauteur afin qu'il joigne leurs bouches de nouveau. Ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules du cadre fin mais viril de l'autre homme avant de repousser totalement la chemise qui retrouva celle de Neji au sol. Les mains de Sasuke s'agitèrent dans les cheveux de Neji s'étonnant de leur douceur au toucher. Ce dernier haletait en cherchant vraiment à se débarrasser du pantalon de Sasuke. Il y parvint et s'empressa de glisser ses mains dans le caleçon pour saisir à pleine mains les fesses bien rebondies du brun qui était en train de l'embrasser comme personne auparavant. Sasuke étouffa ses gémissements contre la bouche de Neji, le Hyuuga faisait du trop bon travail avec ses mains là en bas ! Ils se séparèrent mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Sasuke se dit qu'il était temps de libérer l'érection qu'il devinait sous le boxer de son Neji et commença à lentement retirer le vêtement pour révéler en effet un membre en excitation. C'était tellement beau à voir : Neji totalement dénudée dont le corps entier transpirait de désir pour lui. Il souffla sur le pénis gorgé de sang dont la tête rouge laissait échapper quelques gouttes de sperme. Sasuke amusé souffla une nouvelle fois dessus et se délecta des sons produits par Neji. Les « hum » et les « oh » de cette voix de soliste semblait à ce moment là tout ce qu'il avait voulu entendre. Il remonta et captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres rouges de Neji. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, lécha la supérieur et entra la langue dans cette bouche adorable. Il redessina le contour des dents et asticota la langue de Neji qui la repoussait à chaque fois puis il lécha le palais avant de plonger plus profond dans l'abîme de la gorge. Il se rendit compte qu'il étouffait le brun et se retira. Neji essoufflé eut le courage de faire la moue avant de baisser le slip de Sasuke. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à être nu ? Et tandis que l'une des mains de Neji le branlait avec lenteur, Sasuke poussa 3 doigts dans la bouche de l'autre. La langue de Neji s'enroula autour de ses phalanges les un après les autres avant de les lécher sensuellement. Pendant ce temps sa main quitta la verge et suivit de sa compère, elles prirent de nouveau ces fesses si attirante, s'y agrippant comme si leur vie en dépendait, appréciant la matière il semblerait.

Sasuke ne tarissait pas en gémissements avant de retirer ses doigts humides de la bouche de Neji alors que sa main libre l'attirait par la nuque tout contre ces lèvres chaudes et envoutantes. Neji les fit basculer dans le baiser se retrouvant au dessus de l'autre. Prit d'une fièvre de besoin il attrapa la main de Sasuke et la guida jusqu'à son derrière allant jusqu'à introduire de lui-même tout en gémissant le premier doigt de Sasuke en lui. Puis il relâcha la main de l'Uchiha qui maintenant savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et se pencha sur le dit brun. Ses mains prirent d'assaut le cou de Sasuke et sa langue lécha avec ardeur une peau qui la suppliait de venir la chercher.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke avait fait entrer le deuxième doigt et entamait les mouvements de ciseaux. Neji ne sentit pas le troisième mais il voulait remplacer ces doigts au plus vite par quelque chose de plus gros. Sasuke pendant ce temps se rappela de ce dont Neji dans son empressement avait oublié : le lubrifiant. Cependant d'après les mouvements de Neji au dessus de lui, tout portait à croire qu'il s'en fichait. Sasuke leva un bras vers la table de nuit et tenta d'ouvrir le tiroir à une main. Difficile alors que les baisers de Neji lui mangeaient cou et visage. Il finit par y arriver cependant et retira ses doigts du fourreau de chair chaude de Neji. Ce dernier lui arracha la bouteille des mains et fit le travail lui-même ne voulant pas trainer. Après quoi il en enduit l'objet de son désir et se suréleva avant de descendre lentement sur le membre en érection de Sasuke avec un râle de plaisir.

Sasuke eut un bref sourire avant d'attirer Neji contre sa poitrine en commençant les mouvements de va et viens. Neji se déhanchait en haut dans le sens opposé pour accroître les mouvements de son brun allant parfois jusqu'à changer l'angle de pénétration. Les bras de Sasuke était passé dans son dos et sa bouche lui mordait le cou. La peau du dit cou vibrait d'ailleurs sous les gémissements sourds de Sasuke. La tête de Neji s'était lové contre la poitrine de Sasuke et son oreille collée au torse de celui-ci entendait les battements effrénés de son cœur. Ils étaient trop bien, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et pourtant tandis que le cœur de Sasuke s'affolait dans sa poitrine Neji sentait son point culminant arrivé. Et quand il changea une nouvelle fois l'angle de pénétration il constata que le pénis de Sasuke frappait maintenant sa prostate à chaque fois. Il se redressa en rejetant la tête en arrière sous l'effet d'un plaisir trop fulgurant pour lui. Il se déversa avec un grand cri d'agrément et Sasuke ne tarda pas à venir aussi en Neji. Le Hyuuga se coucha doucement sur Sasuke, le corps encore secoué de spasme par cet orgasme.

Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait. Son membre était encore en Neji et il n'était pas totalement fatigué. De plus maintenant qu'il savait où était la prostate de son amant il jugeait facile de l'excité de nouveau. Après quelques minutes, au cours desquelles le Hyuuga avait reprit son souffle, il bascula au dessus de lui et buta une nouvelle fois cette fameuse prostate. Neji encore sous l'effet du plaisir précédent se remit à gémir puissamment et son sexe se dressa une nouvelle fois. Les mains de Sasuke rejetèrent les jambes de Neji au dessus de ses épaules pour aller plus fort en lui. Le Hyuuga au septième ciel saisi la nuque de Sasuke et échangea un baiser passionnément alors que l'Uchiha passait ses mains dans la chevelure ombrée de son partenaire.

Sasuke se concentra pour en plus de frappé le point G, toucher à tout les points sensibles de Neji. Ce dernier finit par jouir dans un râle profond après Sasuke qui le fit avec un gémissement aigüe. Il se retira et se coucha à côté de Neji en haletant avec difficulté de même que Neji qui avait un sourire béat. Après avoir reprit leur souffle Neji regarda Sasuke couvert de son sperme. Lui-même en avait plein les cuisses mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. L'aphrodisiaque semblait toujours faire effet car en temps normal il serait épuisé et chercherait à dormir mais non…Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du ténébreux et lécha doucement et méthodiquement. Du ventre jusqu'en bas pour finir par prendre le sexe de Sasuke en bouche. Remarque comme il l'avait fait déjà 2 fois dans la même soirée, le membre de Sasuke ne se dressa pas comme tout à l'heure mais il s'était dressé doucement, devenant de plus en plus dur sous la langue habile de Neji. Sasuke prit en main les cheveux de Neji sans lui faire mal évidement et lui imposa un rythme long et régulier que Neji suivit, docile. Sasuke se libéra dans la bouche du brun qui avala goulument. Il revint à hauteur d'yeux et ils s'embrassèrent.

Après quelques minutes à se remettre des émotions de la soirée Neji s'endormit brusquement sans crier gare. Sasuke lui aussi fatigué prit la peine de les couvrir des draps et murmura un « Je t'aime Neji » avant de se laisser aller au sommeil.

« -Alors Neji on n'a passé une bonne nuit ? S'enquit Naruto avec un grand sourire en voyant le brun rentrer. »

Il était attablé devant son petit déjeuner quand la clé tourna dans la serrure de leur appartement révélant un Neji débraillé et cheveux en bataille. Le Hyuuga lui sourit bizarrement avant d'enlever sa chemise et de s'asseoir en face du blond.

« -Très bonne nuit, clama-t-il en prenant le verre de lait de Naruto qui en ouvrit grand les yeux. »

Neji Hyuuga ne buvait pas de lait le matin, il buvait du thé et il fronçait toujours le nez devant les ramens de Naruto en disant que ce n'était pas possible de manger un truc aussi lourd le matin. Pas de toute il était trop heureux pour réagir comme d'habitude.

« -Avec Sasuke non ? »

Neji hocha la tête sourire aux lèvres. Se faisant il remarqua quelque chose dans le cou du blond.

« -Oh Naruto toi aussi tu t'es amusé hier ? demanda-t-il en faisant son sourire mesquin. »

Le blond fit la moue. Il aurait du s'en douter, Neji était toujours un fin observateur.

« -Qui t'a fait ce suçon ? reprit Neji toujours souriant. »

Comme pour lui répondre Gaara sortit de leur chambre frais comme un gardon.

« -Salut Neji. »

Puis se penchant sur Naruto, il lui posa un doux baiser sur la joue.

« -Salut toi, susurra-il doucement.

-Ahem…Bonne journée Gaara, répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Le roux les quitta et Neji se servit du thé en déclarant.

« -J'espère juste que vous n'avez rien fait dans mon lit. »

* * *

**Moi :** Voilà c'est finit mes lecteurs chéris mais je vous promet que j'écrirais beaucoup. Allez on se retrouvera à la mi-août ou fin-août pour la suite de REP et la fin de "pardonne moi". Et enfin je peux le dire : BONNE VACANCE ^^


End file.
